


Naruko’s and Sakura’s Day Off

by Shadowking50



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowking50/pseuds/Shadowking50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short Yuri Challenge from ssvidel3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruko’s and Sakura’s Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssvidel3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssvidel3/gifts).



> A/N: This is a short Yuri Challenge from ssvidel3 from Fanfiction. If anyone has any more challenges then remember it has to be either Naruto/Sakura or Naruko/Sakura or Naruto/Sakura/Ino or Naruko/Sakura/Ino or Naruto/Harem with Sakura as the lead girl or Naruko/Harem with Sakura as the lead girl. Also review if you want to, I will read it one way or another. Also I am only thinking about accepting full story challenges right now, but I will still read about one shot challenges.
> 
> This is the first story that I post here after finding this place. I like to say that I write for fun and try to get better with how I write stories. I will post my stories on Adultfanfiction first then here. I sometimes change my mind on characters and how characters look so I will edit my bigger stories a lot. Anyway I hope that you all don't mind any edits to future stories and enough the ones that I post here. I was going to post this after I joined, but I needed to get used to how this site works by looking at other stories.

Naruko Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno jump from rooftop to rooftop to get home for their days off. The both of them never had any time alone due to Naruko going on missions and Sakura working at the hospital. Tsunade notice that the two wanted to send time with each and let it happen since the two done so much for the village. Naruko was able to kill all the enemies to the Leaf during the battle with the Ten-Tails and the battle with Sasuke. But it was Sakura that deal the final blow to Sasuke destroying his Chidori with a fist cover with Dark Lightning.

They gotten to their place as Naruko put a seal on the door and windows to make sure that no one bothers them along with also being able to alert her to anyone wanting to see them. Naruko walks into their bedroom as she removes her clothes as Sakura is already nude. She moves onto the bed as she kissed Sakura on the lips. Naruko then kiss down to Sakura’s breasts as she licks Sakura’s nipples. She moves her tongue against Sakura’s nipples as she then squeeze her lover’s breasts. Sakura moans as Naruko put her lips against her breasts then moves down kissing her every few inch to her pussy and licks her vulva. Naruko smirks as she sucks on Sakura’s labia minora aka her vaginal lips as Sakura moans louder. “Naru-chan,” Sakura moaned as Naruko licks Sakura’s vaginal lips then rubs her own nipples against the vaginal lips as Sakura moans louder.

Naruko put two of her left fingers in Sakura’s pussy as she goes through a bag that is near her. “I wonder where everyone is at right now,” Naruko said as she pulls out an orange dildo. “From what I heard, Hinata is still doing her tour of the world. Saying something about tasting males and females from around the world before settling down. Tenten wants to master every weapon, Ino is looking for flowers, and Temari is looking for a cave that is said to be filled with different types of gems,” Sakura said between moans as Naruko then rams the dildo into Sakura’s pussy. “I see then no one is going to bother us today,” Naruko said as she thrust the dildo faster into Sakura’s pussy as she then rubs her breasts against Sakura’s. 

Sakura kissed Naruko on the lips as their tongue move around each other while Naruko thrust the dildo in and out of Sakura’s pussy. She moans louder when she squirts vaginal fluid aka pussy juice as Naruko stop then switch places with Sakura as Sakura thrust her tongue into Naruko’s pussy. Sakura then rams a pink dildo into Naruko’s pussy as she then licks Naruko’s clitoris. She thrust the dildo faster into Naruko’s pussy while she sucks on her clitoris making Naruko moaning louder as pussy juice hits the sheets. Naruko moans and gasps as Sakura thrust the dildo deeper into her lover hitting Naruko’s womb making her moan louder and grab the sheets as she squirts a lot of pussy juice. Sakura move so her pussy is at Naruko’s face as Naruko and Sakura licks each other pussy. The girls lick and finger each other as they moan louder. 

After a while, Sakura got off of Naruko as she put on a new strap-on as it has a vibrating dildo that goes into the pussy of the one wearing it as Sakura put it on. Sakura thrust into Naruko as she kissed her on the lips. She thrust faster and deeper into her pussy as she put Naruko’s legs near her head and Naruko holds on to Sakura. Naruko kiss Sakura’s neck as Sakura thrust rougher and faster into her pussy. She moans and gasps as Sakura thrust deeper into her hitting her womb. Sakura thrust faster as she kissed Naruko from her neck to her right breasts. She then sits on the bed as Naruko rides her harder. 

“We are going to keep going until we are as tired as we can be,” Naruko said as she rides Sakura harder. She moves her hips faster as Sakura moans louder as the strap-on also makes the vibrating dildo go up in power by the amount of pussy juice the strap-on absorbs. Naruko smirks as she moves her hips harder as Sakura squirts more from the vibrating dildo as Naruko got off of her. Sakura gave Naruko the strap-on as she then thrust into Sakura’s pussy. Naruko smacks Sakura’s booty while she thrust deeper as Sakura moans a little bit. “One of the things that I like about you is your booty along with your smarts, skills, hair, eyes, and breasts,” Naruko said as she rubs her hands against Sakura booty while thrust rougher into her. She thrust more into Sakura as she kissed Sakura’s booty as both of them squirts juice onto the sheets. Naruko removes the strap-on as she kissed Sakura on the lips and rubs her body against Sakura’s.

Naruko and Sakura rub their vulvas against each other as Naruko squeeze Sakura’s breasts. Sakura pinch Naruko’s nipples as they keep rubbing their vulvas against each other. Both girls moan as they rub their vulvas against each others faster. Sakura and Naruko lean back as they squirt a lot of juice from rubbing their vulvas together. Sakura relax with Naruko as they kiss each other on the lips. “We take an hour break then get back to it,” Sakura said as Naruko sighs. The villagers hear screams and moans coming from the Namikaze place during the whole week that Naruko and Sakura were off along with the fact that they only see the two when they went out once that whole week. Tsunade sits in her office as she smiles to herself.


End file.
